Král, který nebyl
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Ten muž není skutečný Artuš," řekne Reid a pečlivě se přitom vyhne pohledem muži ležícímu v posteli za prosklenou stěnou nemocničního pokoje. „Nemůže být. Artuš je mýtická postava. Neověřená, Morgane," zdůrazní a netrpělivě si poklepe prsty o stehno, protože proč to Morgan zatraceně nemůže pochopit? Artuš/Merlin


Sestry tomu muži začnou říkat Artuš.

Nakonec, tohle je přece Británie, a muž, který uprostřed dne vyjde z jezera, oblečený do brnění a rudého pláště, a který má zřejmě problémy zorientovat se v moderním světě, snad ani nemůže dostat jinou přezdívku.

xXx

„Myslel jsem, že jsi říkal něco o klidné dovolené," oznámí mu Morgan pobaveně a trochu jako by se chtěl sbalit a okamžitě za ním přijet, protože doma ve Státech přichází o všechnu zábavu. „Nezmínil ses o tom, že se chystáš vidět návrat největšího krále, který kdy byl."

Reid protočí oči a najednou je rád, že za ním Morgan nemohl přijet. Když si představí, že by tady byl s ním a neustále ho bombardoval pobavenými poznámkami o tom, jaké má štěstí na historické události, které můžou ovlivnit celý svět, chce poděkovat Straussové za to, že místo něj poslala Hotche. Takhle může aspoň kdykoli zavěsit, aby ty jeho poznámky nemusel poslouchat.

Reid nezavěsí.

„Ten muž není skutečný Artuš," řekne místo toho a pečlivě se přitom vyhne pohledem muži ležícímu v posteli za prosklenou stěnou nemocničního pokoje. „Nemůže být. Artuš je mýtická postava. _Neověřená_ , Morgane," zdůrazní a netrpělivě si poklepe prsty o stehno, protože proč to Morgan zatraceně nemůže pochopit? „Ani se neví, jestli kdy opravdu _žil_. Vážně si myslíš, že by mohly být pravdivé ty povídačky o tom, jak se vrátí, až ho jeho lidé budou nejvíc potřebovat? Magie neexistuje, Morgane. A legendy jsou skoro vždycky jenom legendy."

„Pokaždé ale ne," odporuje Morgan a Reid přímo _vidí_ jeho výraz. To odhodlání, s jakým se ho snaží přesvědčit, že pohádky můžou být skutečné. „Třeba vám bude stačit jenom počkat, až se objeví Merlin. Tím to bude vyřešené."

Reid nevěří na pohádky. Nikdy nevěřil.

„ _Merlin_." Reid pokývá hlavou, jako by o tom opravdu uvažoval, i když ho Morgan nemůže vidět, protože nejspíš zrovna sedí u svého stolu, v jejich kanceláři, na opačné straně Atlantiku. Pokud se tedy nerozhodl pěkně si to rozházet se Straussovou, a není už někde v polovině cesty za ním. „Bezva, díky za radu."

„Myslím to vážně. Některé legendy přece vycházejí ze skutečných událostí, ne? Třeba Troja?" navrhne Morgan a Reid překvapeně zamrká. „Možná je tohle něco podobného?"

Reid se pokusí neodfrknout si, protože to by bylo asi zatraceně neprofesionální. Ale to, co Morgan říká, je tak strašně _nesmyslné_. Troja je jedna věc. Staré, ztracené město, které jeden básník zakomponoval do svého díla. Ale Artuš? Dobře, i kdyby kdysi dávno opravdu žil král Artuš z Kamelotu (a fajn, to ještě nebylo úplně mimo Reidovu představivost), co by to znamenalo pro všechny ty ostatní příběhy, co se k němu vázaly? Draci a příšery? Meč vytažený z kamene, na důkaz toho, že je Artuš právoplatný král Británie? Merlin a kouzla? A i kdyby byl Artuš skutečný, jak by se mohl vrátit?

Možná je Reid jenom příliš vědecky založený, příliš _racionální_ na to, aby něčemu takovému věřil.

„Takže chceš říct, že historicky neověřený král, který žil na hradě, co se doteď nikomu nepodařil najít, a kterému pomáhal starý čaroděj s bílými vousy a holí, se po patnácti stech letech vrátil, aby chránil svoje království, a nejen, že je skutečný, ale možná se na něj právě teď dívám?" zeptá se a sám slyší ten skeptický tón ve svém hlase.

Morgan se krátce tlumeně zasměje, ale po vteřině opět zvážní. „Už se staly podivnější věci, ne? A Emily se přece vrátila."

„Emily nebyla mrtvá."

Úmyslně to řekne tak krátce a jasně a doufá přitom, že to Morgana zastaví, ale kolega se nenechá odradit. „A jak se to říká o Artušovi? Není mrtvý, jen spí na ostrově Avalon a čeká, až ho budou lidé zase potřebovat." Na okamžik se odmlčí. „Poslyš, neříkám, ať tomu věříš. Jenom nezavrhuj možnosti jen proto, že se ti zdají moc fantastické, dobře?"

Reid si povzdychne. „Dobře, máš pravdu."

Morganův široký úsměv je slyšet i přes celý oceán. „Jasně, že mám. Co Hotch?"

„Volal mi před chvílí z taxíku. Jen si nechá věci v hotelu, a přijede sem."

Protože Reid původně opravdu měl mít klidnou dovolenou. Ne že by o ni zase tak moc stál, protože Reid nemá žádné zvláštní problémy s jejich šíleným pracovním vytížením, a asi by nikam ani nejel, kdyby si ho Hotch nezavolal k sobě do kanceláře s tím, že prý neměl dovolenou už něco přes dva roky, a že dostane celé dva týdny volno, ať se mu to líbí nebo ne.

Reidovi se to sice nelíbilo, ale nakonec souhlasil, sbalil si věci a vyrazil do Británie. (Protože vzhledem k tomu, jak moc je cestování po Státech součástí jejich pracovní náplně, ho nijak nelákalo objevovat krásy jeho vlastní země.) Pár dní v Londýně, spousta památek a nějaké fish and chips, a pak trochu cestování po Walesu, než to vezme na sever do Skotska, nějaké hrady, nějaké národní parky, podobné věci.

A potom jeho klidná, vynucená dovolená najednou skončila, protože právě když stál na břehu nějakého zapomenutého jezera ve Walesu a snažil se prohlédnout hustou mlhu nad vodou, aby zjistil, jestli je uprostřed opravdu ostrůvek s nějakou budovou, nebo jestli se mu to jen zdá, se hladina zčeřila a z vody se vynořil muž v brnění a dlouhém rudém plášti, blonďaté vlasy mokré a přilepené k čelu.

Reid mu bez uvažování, pořád v šoku, pomohl na břeh, a muž klesl na kolena do trávy (Reid si opravdu, _opravdu_ nevšiml, že má na plášti našitý erb s drakem, zlatá na červené), rozhlédl se okolo sebe, řekl něco jako _idiot nikdy nechodí včas_ , hlas chraplavý a dlouho nepoužívaný, a omdlel.

Zmatená místní policie, která si s mužem, ze kterého nemohla dostat nic moc rozumného, protože jim neřekl ani půl slova (aspoň ne takového, jaké by dávalo smysl), a jen si je trochu zmateně a hodně podezíravě měřil, jako by v duchu vymýšlel strategii útěku, pokud ne rovnou něco ještě horšího, nevěděla rady, si Reida zavolala nejdříve jako svědka, a potom, když zjistili, že je od FBI a co přesně tam dělá, ho požádali o pomoc, s hromadou zdvořilých, jen napůl upřímných omluv ohledně jeho pokažené dovolené.

Pak za ním Starussová, který měla oči a uši zřejmě všude (nebo byli britští policisté dost rozumní na to, aby svoji žádost o pomoc podali i oficiálně), poslala Hotche. To bylo asi před čtyřiadvaceti hodinami.

Reid si povzdychne.

„Jak se má Artuš?" ozve se za ním známý hlas, a Reid se okamžitě otočí, a jen těžko vzdoruje pokušení znovu protočit oči. Jako by už stokrát od chvíle, kdy to začalo, někomu neříkal, že to není opravdový Artuš, protože to prostě _není možné_. Nebo jako by Hotch neměl všechny nejnovější informace, protože Reid mu přece už předtím po telefonu řekl všechno, co věděl, o tom, jak se muž vynořil z jezera, v brnění a v rudém plášti, o tom, jak se sháněl po nějakém idiotovi, než omdlel, a jak první, co řekl potom, co se probral, bylo, co se stalo s jeho rytíři, a kde je sakra Merlin?.

Hotch se na něj vyčkávavě dívá, a vážně, jaký přesně mají důvod neříkat tomu muži Artuš? Nemají pro něj žádné jiné jméno, alespoň za tím, protože ať je to kdokoli, není v registru pohřešovaných a nikdo se po něm neshání. Pokud si chce říkat Artuš, nemají důvod mu nevyhovět, alespoň dokud nezjistí, kdo je doopravdy.

Reid pokrčí rameny. „Zatím poslouchá pokyny doktorů, ale vždycky, když přijde do místnosti někdo, koho ještě neviděl, vypadá, jako by se chystal bojovat," řekne tiše. „Moc nemluví a je zmatený. Trochu podezíravý."

Hotch se pousměje koutkem úst, a je to možná ten nejširší úsměv, jaký kdy u něj Reid viděl. Pak stočí pohled k prosklené stěně. „A divíš se mu?" zeptá se, hlas jemný. „Tak daleko od domova?"

Reid se na něj zamračí, ale Hotch mu nevěnuje pozornost, naprosto soustředěný na jejich chlapíka, který pořád ještě leží v posteli a ani se nehne, oči zavřené, ale je vidět, že nespí. Na to vypadá příliš napjatě, jako by byl zvyklý být za všech okolností pořád ve střehu.

„Takže tomu věříš?" zeptá se Reid pomalu a sleduje přitom Hotchův zamyšlený výraz. „Že je to opravdu Artuš?"

Hotch se k němu otočí, ve tváři mírný úsměv. „Je to hezká představa, nemyslíš?"

Reid na něj pár vteřin zírá, a pak musí uznat, že na tom zřejmě něco je. Když si odmyslí, že existenci krále Artuše nikdy nikdo oficiálně nepotvrdil, představa rytíře, který byl za svého života velký a odvážný a spravedlivý, a po své smrti se znovu vrátil, aby pomohl své zemi a chránil své lidi… Ano, ta představa má opravdu něco do sebe. Návrat legendárního krále.

Reid se kousne do rtu a podívá se přes sklo na muže. Je to tak _nereálné_.

A možná vůbec není.

„Je opravdové," přizná tiše.

Hotch se k němu otočí, obočí nakrčené. „Co tím myslíš?" zeptá se zmateně a Reid si povzdychne.

„To brnění, co měl na sobě, když vyšel z toho jezera," vysvětlí. „Díval jsem se na něj, když ho přijali do nemocnice. A je opravdové, ne plastové, jako by používali při natáčení filmu, nebo tak něco. Nic z toho není z plastu, je to kov. Dokonalá replika. Náš Artuš musí být opravdu fanoušek do středověku, a nosit to brnění dost často, protože vypadal, že je na něj zvyklý."

„Hm." Hotch se zamyšleně zahledí na nehybného, napjatého muže. Hlavu nakloní na stranu. „Co ještě?"

Reid pokrčí rameny. „Řekl jsem ti, že když se probral, sháněl po Merlinovi. Po rytířích. Není agresivní, ale myslím, že tady nikomu nevěří, i když jim dovolil, aby ho prohlédli. A…" Reid zaváhá, „má postavu jako rytíř a plno jizev, většinou řezné rány, ale na levém rameni má stopy po nějakém kousnutí. A na zádech má jizvu po bodné ráně, která perfektně odpovídá jizvě na břiše, takže ať už jím prošlo cokoli, mělo to dlouhou čepel s rovnými okraji a dvojitým ostřím."

Hotch se zamračí a zabodne pohled do podlahy, jak se snaží si takovou zbraň představit. „Co myslíš, že to bylo?"

„Bude to znít směšně, ale… Podle mě to byl meč."

Hotchovi se rozšíří oči. „Meč?" zopakuje po něm. „Myslíš to vážně?"

Reid neodpoví.

Hotch pomalu přikývne. „Dobře. V tom případě je asi na čase seznámit se s králem."

Reid chce odporovat, protože Artuš možná nebyl přímo útočný, ale nereagoval nijak dobře, když za ním přišel někdo neznámý, ale co jiného jim vlastně zbývá? Všechny pokusy toho muže identifikovat zatím vyšly naprázdno, a Hotch má trochu jiný úhel pohledu a spoustu zkušeností. Ví, jak mluvit s lidmi, mnohem lépe, než Reid, umí být přesvědčivý.

Jeden za druhým pomalu projdou dveřmi, a Artuš otevře víčka, ale zatímco při pohledu na Reida, který v jeho pokoji strávil poslední den a půl (možná není na škodu ani to, že Reid odjakživa vypadal všelijak, ale nikdy ne výhrůžně), se prakticky nepohne, když si za jeho zády všimne Hotche, okamžitě se v posteli posadí a podezíravě přivře oči.

„Kdo jste?" zeptá se ho bez zaváhání, hlas pevný a jasný, sebevědomý. Zvyklý na to, že mu lidi naslouchají a plní jeho příkazy.

Hotch se pousměje a přijde k němu blíž, i když ne tak moc, aby si s ním mohl podat ruku. Jako by si úmyslně držel odstup. „Agent Aaron Hotchner," představí se. „Jsem kolega doktora Reida, přijel jsem, abych vám pomohl."

Artuš zatěká pohledem mezi ním a Reidem, a potom nakloní hlavu na stranu a sjede ho zkoumavým, hodnotícím pohledem. „Bráníte spravedlnost?" zeptá se tiše.

Hotch přikývne a Artuš se trochu uvolní, klidnější, i když zůstane sedět.

Hotch s Reidem se stáhnout kousek dál, na židle, aby mu dali dostatek prostoru, protože to poslední, co chtějí, je, aby se cítil ohrožený. Jednak proto, že neví, jak by na něco takového reagoval, a nakonec, on přece není z ničeho podezřelý, natož snad obviněný. Nemají jediný důvod zacházet s ním jakkoli jinak než opatrně a s pochopením. A jemu určitě musí stačit to, že pořádně neví, kdo vlastně je, že si tady připadá jako cizinec. Kdyby nic jiného, je tady úplně sám, bez rodiny a bez přátel. Nikdo se k němu nehlásí. Nikomu nechybí.

Artuš se znovu natáhne na postel a Hotch pořád mlčí. Reida napadne, proč kolega nemluví, proč se na nic neptá, i když musí mít hromadu otázek, počínaje tím zatraceným brněním a starými jizvami, co vypadají jako z boje, a jestli čeká, až Artuš začne mluvit sám od sebe.

„Jak se cítíte?" zeptá se Hotch nakonec a muž se na něj zmateně podívá, jako by to byla ta poslední otázka na celém světě, kterou by od něj očekával.

Ale Hotch na něj nepřestává vyčkávavě zírat, a on nakonec pokrčí rameny. „Nerozumím téhle době."

Reid se zamračí, ale Hotch se nenechá vyvést z míry. „Co tím myslíte?"

„Všichni pořád někam spěchají." Artuš se na něj podívá a Reid si není jistý, jestli vůbec chce, aby mu to nějak okomentovali, nebo jestli si chce jenom postěžovat. Ale Artuš se mračí, čelo nakrčené, a vypadá tak nejistě, jako by opravdu nebyl zvyklý si stěžovat.

A vážně, kdy naposledy Reid viděl, že by někdo vypadal tak zatraceně nesvůj, když si na něco stěžuje?

„Nikdo nemluví jazykem, na který jsem byl zvyklý," pokračuje Artuš. „Všechny ty zvláštní věci, a vy, vy, kteří říkáte, že dohlížíte na dodržování zákonů, ale přesto nejste rytíři."

Hotch nakloní hlavu na stranu, naprosto soustředěný. „Co si pamatujete jako poslední? Než jste vyšel z toho jezera?"

„Pamatuji si, že jsem umíral. Já… Byl jsem na louce, s Merlinem, a umíral jsem." Artuš se odmlčí. „Jak dlouho jsem byl pryč?"

Reid chce odporovat, naprosto automaticky, protože tohle celé je očividně nesmysl, _nikdo_ nemůže zemřít, a potom se zase vrátit, a tenhle muž není, _nemůže být_ opravdový král Artuš, a zarazí se jen proto, že je studovaný psycholog, a ví, že pokud mu nahrubo řekne, že je někým jiným, než si sám myslí, mohlo by to nadělat mnohem víc škody než užitku.

„Asi patnáct set let," řekne Hotch jemně.

Artuš pootevře pusu a znovu se posadí, ramena nahrbená. „ _Patnáct století_?" zeptá se nevěřícně. „Patnáct –" Jeho výraz se změní na zhrozený, a on sklopí oči, jak domýšlí, co to znamená. „Tak proto nepřišel," zašeptá a jeho hlas je neuvěřitelně slabý. Polkne a nevěnuje jim ani pohled.

Na okamžik se zdá, že se rozpláče, ale on místo toho potřese hlavou, pevně sevře čelisti a nasadí kamenný výraz, jako člověk, který je zvyklý potlačovat city, a nikdy, za žádných okolností je nedávat najevo na veřejnosti.

„Je pryč," zamumlá přesto. „Všichni jsou pryč."

Reid se bezradně podívá na Hotche. Tenhle muž to opravdu nehraje, on si skutečně, _upřímně_ myslí, že je král Artuš, a že se vrátil, příliš pozdě na to, aby tu ještě byl někdo z lidí, které znával, a které miloval. Je opravdu přesvědčený, že zůstal naprosto sám.

A co mu na to může on nebo Hotch říct? Že není doopravdy Artuš, protože Artuš nikdy neexistoval? Že Merlin je jen vymyšlený? Že jsou to všechno jenom pohádky, které si vymysleli lidé, kteří potřebovali opravdového, spravedlivého hrdinu, který jim přijde na pomoc, až ho budou znovu potřebovat?

Muž si lehne na záda, příliš prkenně na to, aby se chystal spát, pohled upřený do stropu, a víc na ně nepromluví.

xXx

Reid i Hotch jsou u toho, když se o dva tiché dny později bez zaklepání otevřou dveře nemocničního pokoje a dovnitř vejde mladý, tmavovlasý muž s trochu moc velkýma ušima, oblečený do džínsů a obyčejného modrého trička.

Jejich Artuš se v posteli okamžitě posadí, a Reid chce v první okamžik říct, že to je v pořádku, že se nic neděje, že je to možná jen nějaký návštěvník, který si spletl dveře, ale Artuš nevypadá vyděšeně, dokonce ani podezíravě, žádný z těch výrazů, který tak rád nasadil pokaždé, když se někdo objevil a –

„Kde jsi sakra byl?" zeptá se trochu prudce, hlas drsný, a Reid překvapeně zamrká, Hotch vedle něj napjatý, ale oba zůstanou tiše přihlížet, protože to rozhodně nevypadá, že by byl někdo v ohrožení, a oni jsou celkem zvědaví, co se bude dít.

Mladík, jako by si ani nevšiml přítomnosti dalších dvou lidí, oči jenom pro muže v nemocniční posteli, a během vteřiny, zdánlivě mnohem rychleji, než by vůbec mělo být možné, je vedle něj a Artuš mu vedle sebe udělá místo, které tmavovlasý neznámý bez váhání přijme. Mlčky natáhne paže a vezme ho za ramena, přitiskne si jeho tvář na hruď a rozechvěje se, obličej obrácený vzhůru a rty pevně sevřené k sobě, modré oči lesklé slzami.

Artuš dlouze vydechne, prsty sevřené kolem jeho předloktí, a nechá se objímat, nechá muže, aby ho k sobě tisknul, jako by mu nedokázal nic odepřít, pár dlouhých vteřin, než se od něj pomalu odtáhne.

Mladík mu nebrání, i když se kousne do rtu. „Jsi to opravdu ty?" zašeptá a polkne slzy, prsty v jeho vlasech. A pak jimi sklouzne přes jeho obličej, od čela a přes kořen nosu na tváře, pohladí jeho spánky a každou vrásku od smíchu nebo od trápení, pohladí hranu jeho čelisti, jako by chtěl zjistit, jak drsné je jeho strniště, bříšky prstů se dotkne rtů, a Reid s Hotchem tomu všemu beze slova přihlížejí.

Minimálně se zdá, že má jejich neznámý někoho, komu na něm záleží, i když mu trvalo celé dny, než si pro něj přišel.

„Opravdu jsi to ty?" zeptá se mladík slabě a přestane se bránit slzám.

Artuš si ho okamžitě přitáhne do náručí, bradu opřenou o temeno jeho hlavy. „Jsem to já, Merline," potvrdí naléhavě a přitiskne ho k sobě pevněji. Ukazováčkem polechtá jedno příliš velké ucho a tlumeně se zasměje. „Opravdu jsem to já."

„Artuši," dostane ze sebe mladík (Merlin?), hlas zlomený (A opravdu? Dva lidé, v té samé, zatraceně nepravděpodobné iluzi?), na pár chvil je v místnosti ticho, a pak se roztřeseně nadechne. „Mrzí mě, že jsem tam nebyl."

Artuš si odfrkne, a konečně ho přestane objímat, ale jeho výraz není ani tak pobavený jako shovívavý. „Zvykl jsem si, že pořád chodíš pozdě."

Mladík se uplakaně zazubí, pohled upřený do jeho tváře. „Omlouvám se," zašeptá a popotáhne. Zvážní, a jeho hlas je tak tichý, že skoro nejde slyšet. „Skoro jsem to vzdal. Byl jsi pryč tak strašně _dlouho_. Myslel jsem, že už se nevrátíš."

Artuš se na něj usměje a stiskne mu rameno. „Ale přišel jsi," připomene. „Jsi tady."

„Samozřejmě." Merlin okamžitě přikývne. „Slíbil jsem ti přece, že tě neopustím. Vždycky jsi věděl, že se mě jenom tak lehce nezbavíš." Na chvíli se odmlčí. „Vezmu tě odsud," navrhne, a ani nepočká na souhlas, a jen mávne rukou, a Artuš na sobě najednou nemá vypůjčené nemocniční oblečení, ale pohodlné, volné kalhoty a tričko stejně rudé, jako ten plášť, co měl oblečený, když vyšel z jezera.

Artuš se hlasitě, pobaveně zasměje, zatímco Hotch se prudce, ohromeně nadechne, a Reida napadne _no páni, tohle je opravdu moc hezky udělaný kouzelnický trik_ , protože Reid je vědecky založený a dobře ví, že magie neexistuje.

I když kdyby byl jen o trochu méně racionální, přísahal by, že se Merlinovy oči při tom triku zlatě zableskly.


End file.
